El Recuerdo del Ayer
by brookensouls
Summary: Damon Salvatore es un hombre al que le gusta la buena vida, y sobre todo la buena sangre. Después de que Katherine destruyera su corazón con su supuesta muerte, este decide regresar a Florencia, su ciudad natal, y dejar atrás a Stefan junto con su pasado
1. Prologo

_Año 1864. Damon Salvatore y Stefan Salvatore son dos hermanos que se ven cautivados por la belleza de la dama Katherine Pierce (que en secreto es un vampiro), los dos hermanos se enamoran de ella, y empiezan a pelear entre ellos para ver quién puede ganar el amor de su bella amada. Katherine les cuenta su secreto y empieza a jugar con los hermanos Salvatore como si fueran sus marionetas y a alimentarse de ellos, ya que según ella, ama a los dos. Un día en la ciudad de Mystic Falls, donde ellos habían estado viviendo, se descubre que los vampiros existen, y que Katherine es uno de ellos. La logran atrapar (con ayuda del papa de Stefan y Damon) poniendo en la sangre de Stefan verbena, una planta/sustancia venenosa para todos los vampiros, y como Katherine bebía de el, la sangre entró en su sistema, debilitándola y haciendo posible su captura. Al descubrir esto, los hermanos Salvatore van en su rescate, en el proceso de liberación de Katherine el papa de Damon y Stefan les dispara a estos, matándolos en el proceso. Pero, ellos no mueren, se convierten en vampiros ya que mientras Katherine se alimentaba de ellos, les daba a cambio su sangre. Katherine escapa con ayuda de otros vampiros antes de que los hermanos Salvatore despierten, y al final deja claro que siempre amo a Stefan, a Damon no, causando que esto rompa el corazón de Damon, volviéndolo frío y sangriento y haciendo que crezca dentro de él un odio hacía su hermano, Stefan._


	2. Capitulo 1

**1**

**Damon (PDV).**

Florencia, 1890.

Todo se veía tan diferente, bueno a quien engaño, todo se veía exactamente igual a como lo era antes de haberme ido. Solo con unas cuantas mansiones más. En el momento en el que el carruaje se detuvo enfrente de mi casa, mi puerta se abrió, dejándome salir, me di la vuelta y tome mis maletas agradeciéndole al señor el haberme traído. Caminé hacia la entrada principal de mi casa y abrí la puerta y entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Puse las maletas aún lado de las escaleras y me senté al pie de ellas, recordando mi última conversación con mi hermano, Stefan.

_-¿Como que te vas?-preguntó alarmado. Nosotros siempre habíamos sido muy unidos, nunca nos habíamos separado, hasta ahora._

_-Ya no puedo con todo eso, Stefan.-dije tristemente.- Te amo, hermanito.-dije._

_-No, ya enserio, ¿Por qué lo haces?-ya no pude más y me empecé a reír._

_-Necesito sangre fresca, aparte no puedo quedarme aquí, ni tú puedes. Todos creen que estamos muertos. Así que lo mejor es empezar de nuevo, en un lugar donde nadie te conoce, ¿y que lugar mejor que Florencia? Donde hay muy buena sangre fresca._

_-Así que de esto se trata todo. –confirmó Stefan._

_-Así es. Ahora si me disculpas hermanito, tengo un carruaje que tomar.-dije mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje estacionado frente a nosotros._

-Disculpe, ¿usted es el Sr. Salvatore?-dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me volteé y vi parada en las escaleras a una mujer en sus 20 años, quiero pensar.

-El mismo.-dije levantándome.- Y si no es indiscreción, ¿cuál es su nombre, bella dama?-pregunte mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba haciendo una reverencia. Ante esta acción, la mujer solo se sonrojó.

-Evangeline, señor. Soy parte de su servicio de limpieza, comida, parte del servicio que mantiene la casa.-dijo la bella mujer. Parece que acabo de encontrar mi suministro de sangre.

-Me parece perfecto, querida Evangeline. Si me disculpas, saldré a dar un paseo. Regreso en un momento.-dije levantándome y saliendo por la puerta.

-Lo estaré esperando señor.-dijo Evangeline mientras cerraba la puerta. Veo que tendré una emocionante velada, pensé. Pero, ahora tenía otros asuntos de que encargarme, como por ejemplo, que tenía hambre, y mucha.

Decidí que si iba por las calles más transitadas, encontraría más rápido mi alimento de esta noche, iba caminando cuando de repente me encuentro con una muchacha que se veía perdida. Ella me vio y se me acercó con paso veloz. –Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo conseguir un carruaje? – Sí, estaba totalmente perdida. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Claro que sí – respondí con una gran sonrisa falsa. La sonrisa que dejaba a las mujeres tiradas a mis pies.- Vamos, es por aquí.-dije. Caminamos hasta mi casa y abrí la puerta para que ella pasara. Cuando entró se paro asombrada en medio del recibidor.

-Wow, tu casa es enorme.-dijo la muchacha.

-Gracias, ven vayamos a la sala, para que te sientes.-dije mientras la empujaba levemente en dirección de la sala. Ella se sentó en el sofá y yo me paré detrás de ella.- Verás, yo estoy muy solo, y como té sabes, un hombre tiene necesidades.-dije seductoramente en su oído.-Esperame aquí, iré por un poco de champán.-dije mientras caminaba a la cocina, en donde me encontré a Evangeline. Me acerqué a ella y le tome la cara entre las manos mientras le decía utilizando mi control mental.-Ve a dormir, no despiertes hasta mañana.-dije viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien, Sr. Salvatore.-dijo ella mientras se alejaba a su cuarto.-genial, un asunto menos del cual preocuparme. Agarré la botella de champán y la serví en dos copas y me dirigí a la sala. Me acerqué a la bella muchacha y le di su copa.- Bébela, esta deliciosa.-dije. Ella llevó la copa y sus labios y bebió lentamente un sorbo, luego dejo la copa en la mesa frente a ella. Me acerqué a ella y la besé apasionadamente, tome su pequeña cintura y la acerqué a mí, mientras ella trataba de liberarse.

-¡Sr. Salvatore!-dijo la mujer mientras se sonrojaba, yo solo la miré y no pude notar como su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, haciendo que la sangre corriera más rápido por su sistema. La acerqué hacia mí y la miré directo a los ojos, luego me acerqué a su cuello y lo besé lentamente, pasando mi lengua por él. Me aleje lo suficiente para verle la cara y vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos mientras me veía directamente a los ojos. Bueno, creo que había visto el cambio en ellos de azules a rojos. Ella gritó y yo en un rápido movimiento incrusté mis dientes en la yugular de su cuello, sintiendo como la sangre entraba a mi boca. Bebí de su deliciosa sangre hasta que la desangré por completo. Me alejé de su cuello y tire su cuerpo sin vida al suelo, respiré profundamente y dije:

-Ah, qué bueno es regresar.


	3. Capitulo 2

**2**

**Damon (PDV).**

Una vez que me deshice del cuerpo, fui a tomar un baño. Cuando terminé salí del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a mi cintura y me dirigí al closet de mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y saque una camisa blanca y unos pantalones un poco oscuros. Me deshice de mi toalla y la tire a la cama y me dispuse a ponerme la ropa elegida. Una vez cambiado, fui a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Salí al porshe de la casa y me senté en las escaleras mi mirada se posó en el anillo azul que llevaba puesto, el que me protegía del sol. Pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente un señor paso caminando frente a mi casa, se detuvo y volteó en mi dirección y se acercó hacia mí. Una vez que estaba parado frente a mi me dijo – Usted debe de ser el Sr. Salvatore.

-Depende, ¿hice algo malo?

El señor se rió mientras negaba la cabeza.- Ya me caes bien, muchacho, no para nada. Escuche que eres nuevo aquí.

-Así es.-dije sonriendo.

-Y bueno, mi familia, la familia Lancaster todos los años hacemos muchos bailes de mascaras, desearíamos que fueras.

-Estaría totalmente agradecido, Señor Lancaster.-dije.

-Oh, por favor, no me digas así me haces sentir viejo. Mejor dime John.-dijo sonriendo mientras nos dábamos un fuerte apretón de manos.

-En ese caso, usted puede decirme Damon.-dije con una gran sonrisa.- A sus servicios.-Me dio la invitación, la cual venía en un sobre dorado con un sello de una ''L''.

-El único requisito es que lleves una máscara.-dijo el Sr. Lancaster, digo John.

-Entendido-dije.

-Que pase una bella noche Damon.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse.

-Igualmente, John.-dije mientras me levantaba y entraba a la casa. Ví el sobre que tenía en mis manos y sobre todo vi la fecha que decía en él. El baile era mañana.

-Hora de divertirse.-me dije a mí mismo.

**Candice (PDV).**

Me encontraba en mi habitación cepillando mi largo cabello castaño mañana sería el gran día. El baile de mascaras. Odiaba tanto esos bailes porque en cada baile mi padre invitaba algún hombre con el propósito de comprometerme con él. ¿Cuál era su urgencia por qué me casara con alguien? Hay veces que no entendía a mis padres pero la verdad no sé porque me quejo si lo tengo TODO, todo lo que deseo con solo chasquear los dedos me lo traían.

Escuche que la puerta principal se cerraba señal de que mi padre por fin había llegado. Me levante del banquito en donde me encontraba y salí apurada a recibir a mi padre.

-¡Padre! –lo llame desde las escaleras.

-Candice, hija, ¿Cómo estás? –me saludó.

-Bien padre ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí? –le pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Claro princesa, tú sabes que todo lo que desees es tuyo, toma. -me entregó una pequeña caja. La abrí y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Era un collar de esmeraldas que hacia juego con mis ojos verdes y con el vestido que había encargado.

-Gracias papá, es perfecto. Ahora solo debo esperar a que me traigan mi vestido.

-Por cierto cielo… -ahí viene, siempre que decía eso era para decirme sobre la persona misteriosa que había invitado al baila para que me cortejara-. Invite a un joven perfecto para ti, pero no recuerdo su nombre empezaba con Da… pero bueno, mañana en la fiesta lo veras.

-Dudo que sea mi tipo padre, siempre dices lo mismo y siempre lo rechazo.

-Yo sé que este joven te agradara esta vez escogí bien y es hombre de dinero, no te faltará nada a un lado de él.

-Lo dudo. –respondí sin tomarle la mínima importancia- Y si me disculpas, me retiro tengo cosas que hacer.

-Señorita Candice, su pedido acaba de llegar. ¿Quiere que lo subamos a su habitación? –dijo la mucama antes de que subiera las escaleras.

-Por favor Dorothy, y tenga cuidado que no me costó 1 millón de euros. –la mire con una mirada fulminante.

-Si señorita. –hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Subí a mi habitación y espere a que me llevaran la caja con mi glamoroso vestido. Dorothy entró y dejó el paquete en la cama, rápidamente lo empecé abrir con sumo cuidado pero a la vez rápido y una sonrisa se desvaneció al ver un vestido que yo nunca había encargado.

-¡AHHH! –grité chillonamente.

-¿Qué sucede señorita? –entro Dorothy.

-¡¿Qué es ESTO? –la miré con ojos de odio enseñándole el vestido.

-L-lo que… usted encargo mi lady. –contestó nerviosamente.

-¡YO NO ENCARGUE ESTO! ¡QUIERO MIS VESTIDO! ¡LLAMA A MI PADRE! ¡AHORA!

-S-si… si… -salió corriendo de mi habitación para ir por mi padre.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y lancé el vestido lo más lejos que pude de mi vista. Ese vestido no valía ni la mitad de lo que valía el que había encargo, era simplemente horroroso, no digno de que yo lo usara.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? –entró mi padre a mi habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡SUCEDE QUE NO MANDARON EL VESTIDO QUE PEDÍ Y ME MANDARON ESTA PORQUERÍA!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –me miro quitándose los lentes y fijando su mirada en mis ojos.

-¡YO NO PUEDO IR A LA FIESTA CON ESE VESTIDO! ¡YA PASÓ DE MODA! ¡QUIERO MI VESTIDO!

-Pues tendrás que usarlo o buscar otro porque dudo que te llegue para mañana en la noche.

-¡COMO LOS ODIO! ¡MEJOR VETE! ¡Y TÚ! -señale a la mucama- ¡LARGO Y LLAMA A MI MODISTA Y DILE QUE QUIERO QUE VENGA AHORA Y QUE NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTÁ CON ALGUIEN MÁS!

Esa era yo. Candice Lancaster, una joven llena de lujosas cosas y merecedora de muchas más. No recuerdo haber sido amable con alguien alguna vez en mi vida, pero que culpa tenía yo así me habían acostumbrado mis padres. Era la reina de la casa, la que mandaba, la que más gastaba y la que no tenía tiempo para decir gracias, perdón y mucho menos demostrar amor.

Toda mi vida siempre fue rodeada de los mayores lujos, los mejores vestidos, joyas, fiestas, clases de piano, etc. No tenía amigos, ni con quien hablar, solo en las fiestas de té, donde ninguna de las que asistía me caía bien. Todas eran unas convenencieras.

Nunca en vida me había enamorado, ni amado alguien, no me importaba nada de eso, solo estaba interesada en mí misma. Nunca en vida amaría a alguien, en toda mi vida aprendí que el amor solo existe en los cuentos de hadas, aquí en el mundo real no existe nada mágico, ni príncipes, ni brujas, magos, ogros y mucho menos existían los vampiros.


	4. Capitulo 3

**2**

**Damon (PDV).**

Una vez que me deshice del cuerpo, fui a tomar un baño. Cuando terminé salí del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a mi cintura y me dirigí al closet de mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y saque una camisa blanca y unos pantalones un poco oscuros. Me deshice de mi toalla y la tire a la cama y me dispuse a ponerme la ropa elegida. Una vez cambiado, fui a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Salí al porshe de la casa y me senté en las escaleras mi mirada se posó en el anillo azul que llevaba puesto, el que me protegía del sol. Pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente un señor paso caminando frente a mi casa, se detuvo y volteó en mi dirección y se acercó hacia mí. Una vez que estaba parado frente a mi me dijo – Usted debe de ser el Sr. Salvatore.

-Depende, ¿hice algo malo?

El señor se rió mientras negaba la cabeza.- Ya me caes bien, muchacho, no para nada. Escuche que eres nuevo aquí.

-Así es.-dije sonriendo.

-Y bueno, mi familia, la familia Lancaster todos los años hacemos muchos bailes de mascaras, desearíamos que fueras.

-Estaría totalmente agradecido, Señor Lancaster.-dije.

-Oh, por favor, no me digas así me haces sentir viejo. Mejor dime John.-dijo sonriendo mientras nos dábamos un fuerte apretón de manos.

-En ese caso, usted puede decirme Damon.-dije con una gran sonrisa.- A sus servicios.-Me dio la invitación, la cual venía en un sobre dorado con un sello de una ''L''.

-El único requisito es que lleves una máscara.-dijo el Sr. Lancaster, digo John.

-Entendido-dije.

-Que pase una bella noche Damon.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse.

-Igualmente, John.-dije mientras me levantaba y entraba a la casa. Ví el sobre que tenía en mis manos y sobre todo vi la fecha que decía en él. El baile era mañana.

-Hora de divertirse.-me dije a mí mismo.

**Candice (PDV).**

Me encontraba en mi habitación cepillando mi largo cabello castaño mañana sería el gran día. El baile de mascaras. Odiaba tanto esos bailes porque en cada baile mi padre invitaba algún hombre con el propósito de comprometerme con él. ¿Cuál era su urgencia por qué me casara con alguien? Hay veces que no entendía a mis padres pero la verdad no sé porque me quejo si lo tengo TODO, todo lo que deseo con solo chasquear los dedos me lo traían.

Escuche que la puerta principal se cerraba señal de que mi padre por fin había llegado. Me levante del banquito en donde me encontraba y salí apurada a recibir a mi padre.

-¡Padre! –lo llame desde las escaleras.

-Candice, hija, ¿Cómo estás? –me saludó.

-Bien padre ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí? –le pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Claro princesa, tú sabes que todo lo que desees es tuyo, toma. -me entregó una pequeña caja. La abrí y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Era un collar de esmeraldas que hacia juego con mis ojos verdes y con el vestido que había encargado.

-Gracias papá, es perfecto. Ahora solo debo esperar a que me traigan mi vestido.

-Por cierto cielo… -ahí viene, siempre que decía eso era para decirme sobre la persona misteriosa que había invitado al baila para que me cortejara-. Invite a un joven perfecto para ti, pero no recuerdo su nombre empezaba con Da… pero bueno, mañana en la fiesta lo veras.

-Dudo que sea mi tipo padre, siempre dices lo mismo y siempre lo rechazo.

-Yo sé que este joven te agradara esta vez escogí bien y es hombre de dinero, no te faltará nada a un lado de él.

-Lo dudo. –respondí sin tomarle la mínima importancia- Y si me disculpas, me retiro tengo cosas que hacer.

-Señorita Candice, su pedido acaba de llegar. ¿Quiere que lo subamos a su habitación? –dijo la mucama antes de que subiera las escaleras.

-Por favor Dorothy, y tenga cuidado que no me costó 1 millón de euros. –la mire con una mirada fulminante.

-Si señorita. –hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Subí a mi habitación y espere a que me llevaran la caja con mi glamoroso vestido. Dorothy entró y dejó el paquete en la cama, rápidamente lo empecé abrir con sumo cuidado pero a la vez rápido y una sonrisa se desvaneció al ver un vestido que yo nunca había encargado.

-¡AHHH! –grité chillonamente.

-¿Qué sucede señorita? –entro Dorothy.

-¡¿Qué es ESTO? –la miré con ojos de odio enseñándole el vestido.

-L-lo que… usted encargo mi lady. –contestó nerviosamente.

-¡YO NO ENCARGUE ESTO! ¡QUIERO MIS VESTIDO! ¡LLAMA A MI PADRE! ¡AHORA!

-S-si… si… -salió corriendo de mi habitación para ir por mi padre.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y lancé el vestido lo más lejos que pude de mi vista. Ese vestido no valía ni la mitad de lo que valía el que había encargo, era simplemente horroroso, no digno de que yo lo usara.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? –entró mi padre a mi habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡SUCEDE QUE NO MANDARON EL VESTIDO QUE PEDÍ Y ME MANDARON ESTA PORQUERÍA!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –me miro quitándose los lentes y fijando su mirada en mis ojos.

-¡YO NO PUEDO IR A LA FIESTA CON ESE VESTIDO! ¡YA PASÓ DE MODA! ¡QUIERO MI VESTIDO!

-Pues tendrás que usarlo o buscar otro porque dudo que te llegue para mañana en la noche.

-¡COMO LOS ODIO! ¡MEJOR VETE! ¡Y TÚ! -señale a la mucama- ¡LARGO Y LLAMA A MI MODISTA Y DILE QUE QUIERO QUE VENGA AHORA Y QUE NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTÁ CON ALGUIEN MÁS!

Esa era yo. Candice Lancaster, una joven llena de lujosas cosas y merecedora de muchas más. No recuerdo haber sido amable con alguien alguna vez en mi vida, pero que culpa tenía yo así me habían acostumbrado mis padres. Era la reina de la casa, la que mandaba, la que más gastaba y la que no tenía tiempo para decir gracias, perdón y mucho menos demostrar amor.

Toda mi vida siempre fue rodeada de los mayores lujos, los mejores vestidos, joyas, fiestas, clases de piano, etc. No tenía amigos, ni con quien hablar, solo en las fiestas de té, donde ninguna de las que asistía me caía bien. Todas eran unas convenencieras.

Nunca en vida me había enamorado, ni amado alguien, no me importaba nada de eso, solo estaba interesada en mí misma. Nunca en vida amaría a alguien, en toda mi vida aprendí que el amor solo existe en los cuentos de hadas, aquí en el mundo real no existe nada mágico, ni príncipes, ni brujas, magos, ogros y mucho menos existían los vampiros.


	5. Capitulo 4

**3**

**Damon (PDV).**

Me abotoné mi camisa y me puse el moño del esmoquin alrededor del cuello, me miré en el espejo mientras me limpiaba la boca. Hace mucho que no probaba una sangre tan más deliciosa. Me llevé los dedos a los labios. Si, cereza. Delicioso. Me volteé y detrás de mí encontré el cuerpo de una bella dama, a la cual ya había desangrado hasta la muerte. Mientras me acomodaba bien el moño de mi esmoquin, Evangeline entró y se quedó petrificada al ver el cuerpo. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, mientras esta retrocedía rápidamente.

-Evangeline, cariño, no deseaba que te enteraras de esta manera. Pero, lo hecho, hecho está.-me acerqué rápidamente a ella y la vi directamente a los ojos mientras le decía,-Tu estás de acuerdo con que yo sea un vampiro. Me aceptas así como soy, y aparte, me deseas emocionalmente y sexualmente. Soy irresistible para ti.-dicho esto, ella asintió con la cabeza.-Bien, aparte, me consideras tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?-ella solo asintió.-Perfecto, puedes retirarte.-se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Me puse el saco y me vi por última vez en el espejo mientras decía- Hora de divertirse.

Me bajé de mi carruaje, y me pare frente a la gran mansión de la familia Lancaster, me llevé mis manos a mi saco y me lo acomodé antes de entrar a la gran mansión. En cuanto puse un pie dentro, todo tipo de mujeres se me estaban tirando encima. Esto comprueba que no he perdido mi encanto, si solo Stefan estuviera aquí para ver esto. _¡No! Espera, no necesitas a ese imbécil, Damon. Tú tienes todo lo que deseas, no como él. Recuerda lo que te hizo, te quitó al amor de tu vida, causó que la mataran._

-Damon, pudiste lograrlo.-dijo John Lancaster.

-Claro que si, John. No me perdería su fiesta por nada en el mundo.-dije sonriendo falsamente.

-Así se habla muchacho. Damon, te dejo, me necesitan por allá. -dijo apuntando a su derecha, donde estaba una mujer, su esposa, quiero pensar.- Diviértete.-y con eso, se alejó, dejándome solo en el medio del salón. Al fin todas esas mujeres se habían ido. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme a lo lejos a una muchacha muy guapa de pelo castaño, alta, delgada, piel blanca rodeada de muchas mujeres, ahora veo a donde se habían desaparecido. Sonreí justo en el momento en el que ella volteó. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me sentí atraído a ella, envuelto en su olor. Esas hermosas piedras verdes. De repente sentí este sentimiento de tener que protegerla. Se veía tan inocente, demasiado para su bien. Cuando la música cambió a lenta, vi como todas las mujeres se acercaban a la pista de baile con unos hombres y como esta bella dama rechazaba a muchos hombres bien vestidos y se quedaba sola en una esquina del salón. La costumbre era que el hombre le pedía el baile a la mujer, así que, hora de hacer mi trabajo. Me acomodé el moño alrededor de mi cuello y caminé hacía su dirección.

**Candice (PDV).**

Baje las escaleras elegantemente como siempre lo hacía tratando de llamar la atención de todos pero para mi mala suerte casi nadie volteo, al llegar al último escalón mire a todos lados, cada quien en su mundo compartiendo una amena conversación. Se supone que esta fiesta era mía, me quede ahí parada alrededor de 2 minutos y nadie fue a recibirme así que me decidí por dirigirme algún punto del salón.

En menos de lo que pensé una bola de mujeres me rodeo y me empezaron a cuestionar:

-Candice querida que hermosa luces hoy, pero… ese vestido ya lo habías usado, ¿no?

-Si Mildred tiene razón. ¿Quién te lo diseño?

-Pues están equivocadas porque este vestido lo hicieron ayer especialmente para mí. -mentí, por supuesto que ya lo había usado, hace como 6 meses, pero no pensé que se acordarían. Rayos.

-Si tú lo dices por cierto ¿ya vieron al Sr. Salvatore? -preguntó Danielle Bukater una de mis compañeras de las reuniones de té, más no amiga. No tenía amigas la verdad, solo conocidas. Todas eran unas hipócritas; de hecho ni merecían mi "amistad". Pero mi madre me obligaba a ir a esas odiosas reuniones con esas horribles mujeres que ni sabían vestir bien.

-Sí, dicen que viene de América y que se quedará una temporada aquí en Florencia. -respondió otra que ni su nombre recordaba. Odiaba demasiado tener que estar con ellas pero era por el bien de mi familia.

-¿Candice nos escuchaste? -me preguntó Mildred sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Q-que dijiste? -titubeé.

-Que el Sr. Salvatore no deja de mirarte. –apuntó, nada discretamente por cierto, a un hombre que se encontraba rodeado de mujeres. Era alto, pelo negro, hombros anchos y con un cuerpo sumamente atlético. Pero aun así, tenía finta de ser mujeriego, ojala que y él no sea el hombre que mi padre me mencionó.

-Pierde su tiempo. -dije secamente dejando de mirarlo.- Yo jamás me interesaría en un hombre como él.

-Pero ni lo conoces Candice. -dijo la mujer que ni su nombre sabía, de seguro ni importante era su familia, por eso ni me sabía su nombre.

-Basta con verlo pasa saber qué tipo de hombre es. –me queje y me dirigí con el mesero para pedirle un vaso de vino blanco. Lo bebí delicadamente mientras disimuladamente volteaba a ver al Sr. Salvatore, que rápidamente este me hizo una seña de brindis con su copa y yo simplemente levante mi barbilla y volví a dónde estaban las hipócritas.

-Candice, querida ya está por comenzar el baile tradicional de mascaras. ¿Ya sabes con quién bailarás? –me pregunto Meredith Blade.

-No. Y no me interesa. –le contesté secamente. La verdad es que no me gustaba bailar, no era porque fuera mala, si no que ningún hombre tenía el derecho de bailar conmigo.

El momento del baile llegó, poco a poco cada de las que estaban conmigo, –solo por interés por supuesto- se fue yendo con algún joven al centro de la pista. Yo como siempre fui la única que quedó después de haber rechazado como a 10 hombres. Me quedé sola en un sitio dónde pudiera observar el vals y en dónde yo pensaba que nadie me iría a enfadar.

-¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella como usted sola, es esta fiesta tan gloriosa? –escuché una voz grave y seductora a mis espaldas. Rápidamente me volteé y me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver.


	6. Capitulo 5

**4**

**Damon (PDV).**

Oh si. La pequeña de Candice se encontraba sola. Esta era mi oportunidad perfecta. Me acerque a ella lentamente como lo haría un león a su presa, y en este momento eso era lo que ella era. Mi presa. Mi dulce, tierna y frágil presa.

Me pare justo detrás de ella y dije seductoramente- -¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella como usted sola, es esta fiesta tan gloriosa? – ella volteo y se mostro al principio un poco sorprendida justo antes de que esa sorpresa se convirtiera en odio, estrés, enfado.

-No.-dijo ella secamente mientras me miraba con esos hermosos diamantes verdes que tenia por ojos.

-Vaya, cuide sus modales, señorita Lancaster.-dije con una sonrisa de Don Juan. –Me concede este baile? Le pregunte mientras me arrodillaba ante ella y extendía mi mano enfrente de mí para que ella posara la suya sobre la mía.

-No bailo con extraños.- dijo.

-Oh, pero querida no somos extraños. Y yo creo que si quieres bailar conmigo.-dije mientras levantaba la mirada y la veía a los ojos utilizando mi poder para cambiar su opinión.- No es así? –agregue. Ella solo alargo su brazo y puso su mano en la mía, me levante y nos dirigí a la pista de baile mientras muchas personas se nos quedaban viendo sorprendidas. Pude leer algunos rápidos pensamientos mientras pasábamos.

-Pero, como lo hizo? Es decir-

-Solo míralos! Logro sacarla a bailar-

-Después de tantos años!-

Y los pensamientos siguieron así, mientras caminábamos al centro del salón yo con una sonrisa y Candice con una mirada perdida. Cuando llegamos al centro, la tome por la cintura y la acerque a mí rápidamente. Eliminando espacio alguno entre nosotros. Ella parpadeo rápidamente mientras bailábamos y me miro con una expresión de confusión y pregunto: -Como rayos llegue aquí?

Esta fiesta si que seria divertida. Dije para mis adentros.

**Candice (PDV).**

¿Qué rayos? Como es que llegue aquí, ni si quiera se porque le dije que si a este patán, aunque debo admitir que es sumamente apuesto, esos ojos tan azules como el cielo y esos labios mmmh…

¡BASTA CANDICE! Dios no sé que me estaba pasando, no sé porque seguía bailando con este. Por alguna razón no podía separarme de él, es como si fuera un tipo de maldición que me tuviera atada a él.

-¿Y con quien tengo el honor de estar bailando? –trate de parecer un poco amable, aunque eso no iba conmigo ni siquiera con la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.

-Damon Salvatore –me respondió sonriéndome de lado- ¿Y usted bella dama?

-Candice Marian Lancaster, hija y futura heredera del conde… -trate de parecer enfadosa para que me dejara en paz, pero creo que no funciono…

-Sí, sí, se muy bien quién eres, por algo esta fiesta es en tu honor ¿no? –me pegó un poco más a su varonil pecho.

-Entonces si sabe quien soy, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –lo mire enojada.

-A ti… -dijo muy cerca de mis labios y de ahí no supe que fue lo que paso solo sentí que me fui desvaneciendo y perdiendo el equilibrio.

**Damon (PDV).**

-A ti…-dije muy cerca de su boca. Moví mi cabeza hacia su cuello y respire en tu oreja. Vaya, que buen olor tenia, cerezas. Apuesto a que a eso sabe la bella dama frente a mi. Utilice mi poder para dormirla, Candice comenzó a perder el equilibrio y yo la atrape antes de que esta callera al suelo.

-Señor Salvatore.-dijo el padre de Candice.

-En que habíamos quedado, John?

-Lo siento, Damon, podrías aprovechar que todos están distraídos bailando, y podrías llevar a Candice a su habitación? – dijo mientras veía a la hermosa mujer en mis brazos.-Creo que ya tuvo suficiente por hoy. Es la última puerta a la derecha subiendo las escaleras.

-Claro que si, John.-dije, abrí mis ojos un poco mas de lo normal y use mi compulsión en el.- Ni se te ocurra mandar a alguien arriba por mi. No dejes pasar a nadie al cuarto de Candice.-el solo asintió y se alejó. Oh si, esta noche seria mi noche. Tome a Candice por la cintura y la levante y la cargue. Subí las escaleras con su cuerpo, el cual no era nada pesado. Llegue a la puerta de Candice y la abrí, me dirigí a la cama en medio del cuarto y la deposite ahí, me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta…con seguro.

Me acerque al cuerpo de Candice y me senté aun lado de ella en la cama. Con mi mano toque su delicada piel, sus labios, parpados, brazos, pecho. Esta mujer me volvía loca. La levante y la senté, con su pecho recargado en el mio. Moví su pelo para dejar su cuello libre a la vista, lo toque delicadamente y acerque mi cara a él, lo olí, olía maravillosamente, pase mi lengua por su cuello. Me aleje y sonreí, pude sentir como mis colmillos se extendían al máximo. Acerque velozmente mis colmillos y mordí en su yugular, la sangre salió rápido y yo no pude hacer mas que chupar. Estaba deliciosa, mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Cuando tome la cantidad suficiente para satisfacerme, pero para dejarla viva, me aleje y pase mi lengua por mis dientes, eliminando la sangre en ellos. Vi el cuerpo de Candice tirado en la cama, su vestido estaba cubierto de sangre. Mire el cuarto y en un sillón pude ver una bata para dormir. La tome y la puse en la cama, mientras desvestía a Candice. Su cuerpo, era glorioso. Le quite el corsé y lo puse en el sillón, luego le quite el la falta y el vestido debajo de esta y la deje solo en ropa interior. Me aleje y la observe. Bellísima.

Wow, Damon. Ya pareces Edward Cullen pedofileando a la gente mientras duerme…casi desnuda, dije a mis adentros. Le pude delicadamente la bata y la arrope con las sabanas. Tome el vestido ensangrentado y me dirigí a la puerta, antes de salir volteé a ver a Candice y sonreí. Cerré la puerta tras de mi, sin antes apagar la luz. Mientras salía por una de las entradas traseras, no pude dejar de pensar en su glorioso cuerpo.

Esa mujer era una droga para mí. Solo mía. De eso me encargaría personalmente.


End file.
